Pie, Cakes, the Bake Sale, Atobe
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi, Sweet Pair MaruJi] Hyoutei actually has a bake sale? Wow! Watch Atobe make a fool out of himself again!


Pie, Cakes, the Bake sale, Atobe

_In which you see in the Bake sale, pies, cakes, sweets, and Atobe...?! Oh and, did I mention the return on Jiroh's cakes?!_

* * *

"Tell me again, _why_ we have a bake sale!?" Shishido was about to pull his hat off. _Why_ did they _have_ to put it near the tennis courts? They can't practice!! Stupid cookies... Stupid cake...

"Hey! I got cake!" Gakuto exclaimed.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Great. Let's start practicing with cake!"

Before he could say another sentence, Gakuto hurled the cake at his direction and it hit him in the face.

"Score! Mukahi wins the game!!! Yeah! Thank you! Thank you!" He pretended to be in front of a giant crowd. He bowed.

"Well, _that_ certainly is an odd way to get Shishido to be quiet..." Oshitari said.

"Mukahi Gakuto... this is the last day for you to breathe..." Shishido's voice was now very demonic-like. He tried to wipe away the cake from his face.

"Stop being such a spoil sport!" Gakuto said and stuck out his tongue.

"Shishido-san!" Choutaro cried.

Shishido wiped off the last of the cake. He turned to Choutaro. The boy was wearing an apron?! He had cake batter, flour, and some other stuff unidentifiable on his face.

"C-Choutaro? What are you wearing?!" Shishido asked.

Choutaro tried to wipe off the stains on his face, but instead it smeared all over. "I was helping out... then someone accidentally spilt the whole bowl of cake batter on my face. It's alright though. I can handle it." He said.

"How can they spill the whole cake batter on you face? You freakishly tall!" Said Mukahi, yes, leave it to him to hurt Choutaro's feelings... again... as always.

That obviously offended him. "I was cleaning the flour I spilt... the place was really small..."

Atobe came in chuckling. He kept mumbling to himself. Shinji much? He occasionally mumbled out, "Jiroh, cake, stupid Rikkaidai kid."

Shishido pointed to Atobe. "What with him?"

Oshitari sighed, "He's been like that since this morning. He was really pleased to know we actually _have_ a bake sale... Don't get near him if you know what's good for you."

Shishido nodded, "Yeah... I won't... I don't even _want_ to know."

* * *

Atobe was so happy that Hyoutei actually _had_ a bake sale. Why didn't anyone tell him? He wanted to be told stuff! HAHAHA! Today is the greatest thing since he was born.

"Today is the day Ore-sama wins Jiroh's heart, destroys the stupid Rikkaidai kid, and get some cake while Ore-sama is at it..." He mumbled.

Shinji, who was standing next to Atobe because he had heard of the sale, shook his head and said, "What's with that guy? Doesn't he know mumbling to yourself means that he doesn't have much of a social life or that he talks too much?" He _muttered_. NOT mumbled. There's a difference people!

Atobe really wanted to laugh maniacally, but since he's ATOBE KEIGO, he won't. All he has to do now is to find Marui, and Jiroh. He looked around. Nope, no Jiroh. No Jiroh... Hey! They are selling cheesecake! Note to self: Buy one after destruction of Marui Bunta. Nope, still no... hey! It's a red head! Hmm, blowing bubble gum... next to Jiroh... wait! Next to Jiroh? That is in no doubt Marui Bunta! He quickly got himself there without looking suspicious.

"So, you actually baked a cake here?" Bunta asked.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone has bought it though..." Jiroh replied.

"Hello, Jiroh, um... some Rikkaidai commoner who's name I do not know. Ore-sama thinks it quite odd that Ore-sama would see you here."

"Hi, Atobe. Um, this is my school..." Jiroh said.

Bunta pointed to Jiroh, "And I'm his boyfriend..."

Atobe twitched. He tried to ignore the "boyfriend" part.

"Who are you again?" Bunta asked.

"..." He turned to Jiroh, "You didn't introduce Ore-sama?"

"No, wait! Let me guess... you're Oshitari!"

"..."

"No?... Mukahi-- no... um... Hiyoshi?"

"Who's Hiyoshi again?" Atobe asked.

Hiyoshi coughed, "Sempai, I was right behind you..."

"Oh... so you're not Hiyoshi... um, the coach!"

Jiroh chuckled a bit, "Bunta, you should remember. He's the captain."

An imaginary light bulb appeared behind Marui's head, "Oh! Tachibana! Wait, that's Fudomine... Atobe Keigo?"

Atobe glared at him. "Yes, Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo..."

"Atobe, good timing! Eat this cake." Marui said.

Atobe took the plate. "What's the catch?..." He asked cautiously.

He just smiled, "Nothing."

Atobe took a bite.

"Oh, and that's Jiroh's homemade baked cake." Marui added after Atobe finished it.

"..." Atobe took off.

"He must love your cake, Jiroh." Marui said.

"Wow, he loved it that much!" Jiroh cried, "I am so happy now..."

* * *

Atobe couldn't see where he was running.

"Look out!" A girl cried. She dropped a bowl on the ground, it was still half way filled with cake batter. Atobe accidentally stepped on it and slipped.

"Gahhh!!!" He cried. He crashed into the cake booth. There was _another_ bowl on his head. "Gahhhh!" He continued. All the cakes fell splat on him, everywhere.

"Hmm... Oshitari, did you mean that Atobe was going to make a fool of himself... again?" Shishido asked.

Oshitari shrugged, "I do not know... but it sounds about right that Atobe would make a public humiliation of himself again... as always."

Atobe tried to get up. He slipped again and fell on pie. "Hm... apple."

Hiyoshi pulled out _his_ digital camera and snapped a picture. Hey, like Niou, he takes camera with him! You can never tell when you need it! This is so going on the school paper...

Shishido snickered. Gakuto was rolling on the ground. Choutaro was staring like crazy. Yuushi was wondering if he should make an album of many stupid things Atobe does. Jiroh was with Marui wondering why the cake stand is all broken up.

Ah, what a wonderfully normal day at Hyoutei, as always...

* * *

**AN:** Sweet Pair rules the world... mwahahaha! 


End file.
